


Yes, Father.

by artfullysinful



Series: Destiel AUs [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Church Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Priest Dean, Priest Kink, Priests, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artfullysinful/pseuds/artfullysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was brought up in a very religious home, which was the normality in the late 1950's. He has always been taught that homosexuality is a sin. Once he finds him self having  thoughts of lust for other men he goes to the church to confess to Father Winchester,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Father.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell after this.

Castiel was patiently sitting through the service at the local church. He was in need to speak with Father Winchester, the local church’s priest.  
  
  
He is in need of a confession. What he wanted to confess may seem like something silly, but as he has been taught from his extremely religious family, it’s a sin.  
  
  
He has felt lust. And not for a woman, for a man, like himself.  
  
  
After the service had finished, Castiel waited on his sit, unmoving, for everyone else to leave exit the church doors, so he could talk to Father Winchester without anyone hearing them.  
  
  
Once he was left alone in the church he got up, making a slight noise that got Father Winchester to notice him and smile once he recognised him.  
  
  
“Ah, Castiel. What are you doing here? The service is over.” Father Winchester knitted his brows together  
  
  
“I know… Father, I’ve been wanting to confess something for a while now…” Castiel responded the the young priest’s question, trying to avoid making eye contact with him.  
  
  
“Well, come on in Castiel.” the young priest said and motioned towards the confession booth before walking towards it, and entering his side.  
  
  
Castiel hesitantly followed the priest towards the booth and entered the side next to the one he entered.  
  
  
Castiel sat down and did the cross sign and then whispered out “Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.” loud enough for the young priest on the other end of the booth.  
  
  
“I have never confessed before in my life, I know I should, but I never did…” Castiel began, “I have lusted, Father.” Castiel croaked out, struggling not to cry once he let the next words out of his lips, “for another man.” Castiel managed to say.  
  
  
“Castiel, may you tell me what you mean by lusted?” the young priest spoke out, taken aback on the words that Castiel said. Father Winchester believes against preaching against homosexuals, but seeing as it was the early 1950’s it still wasn’t usual to find a homosexual man.  
  
  
“I have… I have had thoughts… about other men.” Castiel stuttered out.  
  
  
“May you describe those thoughts to me, son.” Father Winchester spoke out.  
  
  
“Is it obligatory, Father?” Castiel wasn’t comfortable about describing the thoughts to a man of god, much less inside the house of god.  
  
  
“Son, to be forgiven, you must describe the sin, if it’s lying, you must tell me the lie, if it’s feeling lust, you must describe the thoughts you had running through your mind at that moment of weakness.” the young priest spoke out.  
  
  
Castiel let out a sigh, and spoke out as his face began growing red as he felt his pants grow tighter around his croch once he recalled the images that had run through his mind.  
  
  
“I imagined my self in the lap of a man, being… spanked.” Castiel breathed out. Closing his eyes and hiding his face in his palm while his other one was hiding his growing erection as that thought ran through his head once again.

  
  


“Is that all my child?” Father Winchester questioned.

  
  


“Not exactly… I can hear my self moaning and panting under the man’s touch…” Castiel breathed out, his growing erection making him feel uncomfortable in his pants.

  
  


Father Winchester himself was now feeling his pants growing tighter as the mental image run through his own head.

  
  


“Castiel, confessing won’t help stop these thoughts from roaming through your head, maybe if you act on them, you’ll stop having those thoughts.” Father Winchester responded.

  
  


“What do you mean, Father?” Castiel breathed out, feeling uneasy about the words that left the priest’s lips.

  
  


“Castiel, it’s like when someone thinks they like something until they try it and realise they actually do not. Like a food that looks good but tastes bad.” the young priest spoke.

  
  


“But Father, who would be willing to do that to me?” Castiel breathed out, his cheeks completely flushed pink.

  
  


“Castiel, I’m always willing to assist believers find the right path.” the young priest replied.

  
  


Castiel thought about it, the handsome young spanking him made him blush even deeper and his erection grow, but he’s do anything if it meant going back into the path of god.

  
  


After a minuet of thinking Castiel responded. “Okay.” With that the young priest exited the booth and Castiel did shortly after him.

  
  


“There is a sofa in the back room.” Father Winchester spoke out and lead the younger man with the back of the church building, in what looked like a lounge room, to relax before and after the services.

  
  


Father winchester sat on a baby blue sofa and motioned for Castiel to sit next to him.

  
  


Castiel hesitantly sat down next to him. Castiel was tugging his sweater down in an attempt to hide his erection. The priest motioned for Castiel to lie on his lap, so that they can begin.

  
  


Castiel did so, mentally preparing himself for what will come next.

  
  


“In case you want me to stop tell me and I will.” the priest spoke. And Castiel just nodded.

  
  


The priest stroked Castiel’s bottom, preparing him for what’s coming. After a few seconds he then moved his hand up and then gave Castiel’s bottom a swift strike. Castiel gasped in surprise at the feeling.

  
  


Father Winchester waited a few seconds before he gave Castiel’s bottom another swift strike. A moan escaped Castiel’s lips this time, father Winchester felt his cheeks grow hot once the moan reached his ears.

  
  


“You’ve been a very bad boy.” the words raspy as they left the priests lips, Castiel was taken by surprise from the words. He had never imagined himself being spanked by the local priest and them both enjoying it.

  
  


“Yes, Father.” Castiel moaned out as the priest gave him another blow.

  
  


“And bad boys like you… need to be punished, isn’t that right, Castiel?” the priest breathed out.

  
  


“Yes, father.” Castiel moaned out.

  
  


The young priest couldn’t take it anymore and he throws Castiel on the bed and presses his lips against his, his hands traveling down to the hem of Castiel’s sweater, breaking the kiss to pull the sweater off.

  
  


Castiel eagerly moved his hands to the buttons of the priests’s black button down shirt, undoing them. The other man’s hands working on Castiel’s belt.

  
  


Once Castiel finished unbuttoning it his pants were thrown somewhere in the room and the priest’s hands were stroking him through his boxers. A moan escaped Castiel’s lips as the priest stroked him.

  
  


The priest stopped stoking Castiel and moved his hand over to the drawer to take out a condom. They kept condoms there for believers who wanted to have sexual relations but not have to go against god more by aborting the child.

  
  


As Castiel pulled the priest’s pants as the priest tore the package and pulled the latex from the package.

  
  


Once the man was finished his pants were around his ankles and Castiel was stroking himself and moaning like a whore.

  
  


Father Winchester pulled his underpants down and adjusted the latex around him as Castiel pulled his own underpants down.

  
  


“Turn around and get on your knees, Castiel.” the priest said in a raspy voice.

  
  


“Yes father.” Castiel said as he obliged to the older man’s orders.

  
  


The priest entered the younger man. Castiel gave out a gasp at the unknown sensation. Father Winchester moved his fingers in the younger man’s hair.

  
  


After a few seconds of staying like this the priest moved, thrusting in Castiel slowly at first, and getting faster and faster as he thrusted in the younger man.

  
  


Castiel was moaning like a whore and the priest was groaning over him. One of the priest’s hands left Castiel’s hair and moved to wards his erection that was left unattended.

  
  


Father Winchester took Castiel in his hand and began stroking him and Castiel moaned and thrusted in the priest’s hand.

  
  


After sever minuted like this Castiel let out a long moan as he came in the priest’s hand and the priest following shortly after, his cum filling in the latex around him.

  
  


The priest was panting as he pulled out of the younger man, that was also panting, underneath him. The priests hand left Castiel’s hair and he collapsed on the couch.

  
  


After a few moments of panting, the priest spoke out “You should confess more, Castiel.” and the let out a small laugh and Castiel did so too.

  
  
  
  


___________________________

  
  


I’m going to hell <3


End file.
